


Deleted Scene: Cheat Lists (1x08)

by orphan_account



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, cheat list, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 22:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2749256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlet: Iris and Felicity talk about her chest list.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deleted Scene: Cheat Lists (1x08)

"You are friends with Oliver Queen?” Iris exclaimes the second her and Felicity are alone, and Felicity laughs in shock.

"Yes… well, I mean, i worked for him, and then we just kinda became friends…" Felicity trails off, suddenly unsure how much to reveal, "It’s a long story."

"You just became friends with Oliver Queen?” Iris asks, eyes wide and excited.

"He’s really not that unapproachable, I swear," Felicity laughs.

"He’s on my list," Iris says, biting her lip as though revealing too much.

"Your list? What do you mean—" Felicity stops, watching Iris’s starstruck gaze, "Oh no.”

“Honestly, how have you restrained yourself,” Iris starts, before looking at Felicity’s flustered face, “Or maybe you haven’t restrained yourself?”

"What!" Felicity exclaimed, a flush rising rapidly, "No, Oliver and I haven’t—I mean we’re not really—that’s not happening." She ends unconvincingly, wanting to hide in her hands.

"Uh huh," Iris clucks her tongue at Felicity, a laugh lighting her voice, "And you said there was nobody back in Starling City? Cause that man sure looks like somebody to me.”

Felicity stares at her boldness in awe, “Oliver and I are… complicated.”

"That’s too bad," Iris says before a mischievous grin fills her face, "But I’m sure his complicated is still a hell of a time."


End file.
